The Mysteries of True Love
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Even from a young age, they knew they belonged together.


**Title:** The Mysteries of True Love  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 5,555  
 **Summary:** Even from a young age, they knew they belonged together.

 **Notes:** Betaed by the amazing Sophie (Screaming Faeries)

 **Gift Fic for Lexi**

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** F2. Write a story with a specific word count I will give you (just tell me when you want to write for this one)

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures – 19. Three-headed dog: Write about Harry finding out about his daughter Lily dating Scorpius Malfoy

* * *

 _Part I_

Lily remembered the first time she saw Scorpius.

She was seeing Albus off at Platform nine and three-quarters, the place where most infamous wizarding meetings occurred.

Her Uncle Ron said something about Rose beating Scorpius in classes, and Lily curiously sneaked a glance at the platinum blond-haired boy that her Uncle had pointed out.

He seemed nervous, and his own parents looked worried.

Lily knew all parents worried about their kids going away to school, but even to her naive young mind, their worry appeared a little bit more pronounced than the worry other parents were showing.

Scorpius' posture was stiff and he didn't wear a smile, unlike the other eager first years. And she wondered about that. Albus was scared, but even he had a small smile on his face.

Maybe it was because Scorpius was going to be alone? She didn't think he had any brothers or sisters, or even any cousins. Albus had Rose in his year, and he had James and some of their older cousins. No matter what, Albus would have someone he could go to if he had a problem.

Who would Scorpius go to if he needed someone? Lily couldn't imagine going to Hogwarts and not having _anyone_ ; no friends or relatives. The thought terrified her, and suddenly Lily understood why he seemed so sullen.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, he looked over towards her family. His slate silver eyes bypassed Rose and Albus and everyone else, and landed on her.

Her breath hitched in her throat. There was something powerful in his gaze, and Lily yearned to learn what it was.

Maybe next year, when she was at Hogwarts, she would discover the mysteries of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Even at the tender age of eleven, Scorpius knew there was something special about Lily Luna Potter. Of course, even though he laid eyes on her on the platform, he hadn't talked to her. She was with her family, and he was with his, and he didn't have the confidence to walk over to the Potters in front of prying eyes.

When he was sorted into Slytherin, he hadn't expected a Potter to join him, but Albus followed him soon after to the House of Snakes.

There was an angry reaction from a lot of his cousins, especially Rose. Even his older brother seemed to harbor some resentment for the newest snake. He received letters from his parents. They weren't howlers, but Albus confided in him that while his dad's letters were warm and loving, as if nothing had changed, his mum sounded standoffish. Another letter he received was from his sister, Lily. She acted the same as always and asked so many questions about being a Slytherin;if he made any friends, and she didn't seem at all upset about the fact that he was becoming friends with Scorpius.

Scorpius' regard of Lily skyrocketed. He was glad to know that not all members of Albus' family held prejudice against their house.

When he was twelve, and a second year, Lily became a first year. She went into Gryffindor like the majority of her family, but she was often seen in the company of Slytherins. Well, two specific Slytherins, to be exact.

Scorpius never minded having a younger kid tagging along, as he enjoyed watching the interplay between brother and sister, and it was nice to see a genuine smile from his best friend.

As the years progressed, Lily, Albus, and Scorpius became inseparable. When it all started, Lily had been nothing more than Albus' little sister. Then she became Scorpius' friend. And lately, Scorpius found himself noticing how beautiful her smile was, how her green eyes sparkled, and he began wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

Maybe one day, he would get to experience the taste of her lips. He hoped so.

 _Part II_

Fifteen-year old Lily stared at sixteen-year old Scorpius from across the table. He felt her gaze on him, and he took a deep breath before he looked up from his Transfiguration textbook to meet her eyes. "May I help you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

A red flush bloomed across her cheeks, and it made her look even more beautiful. He tried to ignore his pounding heart as he waited for her to reply.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help me with my Potions homework?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. Why would she ask him that? "You know I'm not very good at Potions. That's Albus' expertise. You should probably ask him. He should be here soon, and I'm sure he won't mind helping you."

She looked disappointed, and he wanted to kick himself. Did he say something wrong? He didn't think so. Then again, he didn't understand girls that well.

"Oh. Well, since I'm a year behind you, I thought you could help me even if Potions isn't your best subject."

Scorpius helplessly shrugged. "You're probably still better off getting help from Albus. I barely managed to scrape an Acceptable, and that was only because I had Albus' help."

She glared at him as she stood up. She closed her textbook with a thump. "Fine! Be that way!" she hissed.

She stomped out of the library, and he was left blinking at the whirlwind that was Lily. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, confused, when Albus came up to him. "I passed Lily when I was coming into the library, and she looked majorly angry. What did you do?"

Scorpius looked at Albus. "I don't know. She asked me if I could help her with her Potions, and I told her it would be better if you helped her. Why was that wrong?"

Albus tilted his head. He didn't seem to know what the problem was either, but his understanding of girls matched Scorpius's, so that wasn't surprising. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

"What if she hexes me? After all, your mum is famous for her Bat-Bogey Hex, and I wouldn't be surprised if she taught Lily how to do it."

Albus cringed. "Well, that's just a risk you're going to have to take."

Scorpius stood up. "Will you take my textbook back to the common room?"

Albus nodded.

"Wish me luck?"

Albus smiled. "Good luck. And trust me, my sister is a lot like my mum when she's angry. You'll need the luck."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be reassuring me, not scaring me."

Albus shrugged. "People tell their best friends the truth, even when they don't want to hear it."

Scorpius muttered angrily about his supposed best friends as he went in search for a wayward Gryffindor. It took a few minutes, but then he started thinking like Lily. _'If I was Lily and upset, where would I go?'_

And the answer came easily. "The Greenhouses. Of course."

When Scorpius went to the greenhouse, the one Lily liked to go to when she was annoyed, angry, sad, or all of the above, he nodded at Professor Longbottom. "Is she here?"

Neville nodded with a sympathetic look. "Good luck."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "Thanks."

He found her on her knees. She stared at one of the plants, and when he got closer, he noticed how glassy her eyes looked. As if she had been crying. _'Did I do that?'_ His heart sunk horribly.

"Lily?" he tentatively spoke up.

She wiped her eyes with a hand, and now he _knew_ she had been crying. "Go away."

"No. Listen, I'm not sure what I did wrong, but if you tell me, I can make it better."

"If I have to tell you, then there's no way you can make it better." The whole time she spoke, she didn't look away from the swaying plant.

Scorpius knelt down next to her. "I hate seeing you so upset. Especially since I'm the cause of it. Please, I want to make you feel better, but I don't get girls. I don't understand why me telling you to get help from the one that can actually help you is such a bad thing. Please help me understand."

Lily took a shuddering breath. "Boys are so stupid."

"I don't deny that. Right now I feel like I'm the stupidest person alive because I don't know what I did that has made you cry."

Lily finally looked at him. "It's not your fault. You just don't feel the same way, I guess."

"Feel the same way?" he parroted.

Lily nodded. "I mean, you have to know I have an O in Potions. So, why would I ask for help with a subject I'm proficient in? You must have realized why I was asking, and that's why you told me to ask Albus. It was your way of letting me down easy."

Scorpius blinked stupidly. _'Letting her down?'_

He thought back on his previous interactions with Lily. He did remember something about her getting an O in Potions, but it had slipped his mind. Obviously, it also slipped from Albus' memory because he didn't mention it when Scorpius explained what happened at the library. "Would you hate me if I told you I forgot about your O?"

"You _forgot_?" she repeated incredulously.

Scorpius slowly nodded. "I honestly thought you needed real help."

"So, you weren't rejecting me?"

Then Scorpius processed the meaning of her earlier statement. _'Letting her down easy. She wanted to spend time with me because she has feelings for me. And like an idiot, I didn't even realize it.'_

"Lily, I would never reject you."

Suddenly, her sad eyes were filled with hope. "Really?"

Scorpius shyly bit his bottom lip. "How can I reject a girl I really like?"

Lily wasn't ready to throw complete caution to the wind, though. "Like as in a friend, or like as in more than 'like'?"

"Definitely more than like. I more-than-liked you for the last year, but I never thought you'd see me as anything more than Albus' friend, or at best, _your_ friend."

Lily leaned closer, and Scorpius did the same. When their lips touched, it was magical. The kiss was soft and chaste, but he had never experienced such whirling emotions in his heart before.

When they broke apart, Lily looked fearfully over his shoulder, and Scorpius turned. They both stood at the sight of Professor Longbottom looking at them with a fond expression on his face.

"You won't tell my dad or mum, will you?"

Scorpius held his breath as he waited for the verdict.

Professor Longbottom was silent for a moment, as if he wanted the anticipation to build. Finally, he said, "No, I don't go around telling parents when their kids start dating. If I did that, I wouldn't have time to do anything else. You two will have to tell your families eventually, though. You do realize that, right?"

Lily nodded. "I know, but we just had our first kiss. There's no reason we have to rush to announce it yet."

Professor Longbottom nodded and wandered off, leaving them alone.

Scorpius looked at Lily. "So, we're keeping this a secret?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Lily shrugged. "Well, we just kissed, and you know how protective my family is of me. I think telling them straight away is an unnecessary hassle. It's just for now. We'll tell everyone the truth eventually. Let's just enjoy being together for a little while before we invite the drama of our families."

Scorpius nodded, even though he wasn't entirely happy with the secrecy. He could understand where Lily was coming from, but he wanted to shout at the top of his lungs that he was finally dating Lily Luna Potter.

He guessed he would just have to make do with kissing her. When his lips found hers, he decided there were worse ways to spend his time.

 _Part III_

Lily wasn't stupid. She knew her desire to keep the relationship a secret hurt Scorpius. It wasn't like he didn't have a lot to lose himself. He had very strict parents. Although Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy accepted the fact that Scorpius was friends with two Potters, they might feel a bit more angry at the idea of him dating a Potter. So, the fact that Scorpius might have to deal with disapproving parents, and he still didn't like the sneaking around, weighed heavily on Lily's mind.

She thought about how _her_ family might react. Her mum had tried to steer her away from being friends with Scorpius. In fact, they had engaged in screaming matches about it when Lily went home for Christmas break during her first year. Her dad had to step in to keep the peace, and he stood up for Lily's right to be friends with whoever she wanted.

If her mum had been angry about Lily being simply friends with Scorpius, she could just imagine her head exploding at the knowledge of her baby girl dating the big, bad Malfoy.

Her dad was a bit more open-minded. He might go through the same process all fathers go through when their only daughter begins dating for the first time, but Lily was pretty sure it would have nothing to do with the fact that it was with a Malfoy. He would probably react in a similar way if she had been dating some other non-Malfoy.

Albus might be a bit skeptical that a relationship between his best friend and little sister was a good idea. He'd probably be worried about being put in the middle when they fought, or even if they didn't work out.

She had to talk to Scorpius and make sure that no matter what happened between them, they would never make Albus choose sides. Lily was pretty sure if Albus wasn't scared that he'd have to pick one or the other, he'd accept their relationship a lot easier.

James was a bit hard-headed lately. He hated the fact Albus and Lily were friends with Scorpius, and he made his displeasure known. He seemed to share their mum's thinking when it came to Scorpius and all the other Malfoys.

And as for all of her cousins...

Well, she was sure that there would be a lot of different reactions to the truth.

Frankly, some would be accepting, and others wouldn't be.

She sighed. She knew she had to tell them eventually, but right now, she just wanted to enjoy being Scorpius' girlfriend. Just for a little while before their perfect world was ruined by disapproving families who weren't quiet about their unhappiness.

* * *

Scorpius put his quill to a piece of parchment. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about how to start.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health. I'm doing well in school. I still struggle in Potions, but Albus is a good tutor. And he really should be awarded the Order of Merlin for his patience._

 _I'm getting O's in Transfiguration and DADA easily. And in every other class, besides Potions, I have an EE._

 _I know you hoped I would be better in Potions. You two always did so well in the subject, but I guess in the Malfoy family, proficiency sometimes skips a generation._

 _As for my social life here at school, Albus is still my best friend. And this may come as a shock to you—it certainly did to me—but Lily and I began dating._

 _I'm not saying I was shocked about the fact that I liked Lily. I've known I liked her for over a year. My shock came from the fact that she returned my feelings, and I almost missed my chance with her because I didn't properly read the signs._

 _I guess I'm not that good when it comes to girls._

 _I don't know how you will feel about the idea of me dating Lily, but I wanted you to know about it. Lily isn't ready to tell her family yet, and I guess with how big her family is, I understand she's afraid about being overwhelmed with a negative reception to the news._

 _I'm not sure if your reception will be any better, but I can't keep this a secret from you._

 _I like Lily so much. She's the only girl I've ever noticed in that way. I know we started out as friends first, and if it doesn't work out, we may not be able to regain that friendship. But I also know that sometimes, the best relationships are built on a strong foundation of friendship._

 _Lily and I have that foundation and I think this is more than just a teenage, hormone driven crush. She's special._

 _Dad, you told me that when you looked at Mum, you sometimes forgot to breathe because she just took your breath away. You told me that when she was in the same room as you, your surroundings were dull because she was just such a shining bright light that illuminated everything._

 _That's how I feel when I look at Lily, and that's why I think it might be the real thing._

 _I hope you accept the relationship because I'm happy with her, but even if you don't, that won't change anything._

No matter how the two of you feel about it, I want to be with Lily for as long as she will have me. _And if I lose you over it, then that is just something I'll have to live with._

 _And even if you can't accept it, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the Potters or Weasleys. Lily isn't ready and it would be nice if her family finding out wasn't against her wishes._

 _Please._

 _With the utmost love and respect,_

 _Scorpius_

He read over the letter. It got a bit emotional in the middle about how he felt about Lily, but maybe if he let his guard down and was honest, his parents would see how serious he was about her.

He knew he needed to tell Lily before he sent it. She might not be happy, but he needed to do this for himself.

When Scorpius got up from the library table, he went in search of Lily and found her by the Quidditch Pitch., watching the Gryffindor team practice. Although Lily wasn't as good as her parents, she could have probably made the team as a Chaser, but she had no interest in playing.

In fact, out of the all of the Weasley and Potter kids, only six actually ever played Quidditch at Hogwarts. And that by itself was surprising.

He sat down on the bleacher by her.

Lily turned her gaze away from the field and smiled at him. "Hey. What are you doing here? Spying for your House?"

Scorpius silently handed over the letter.

Lily took it and read it. Her face changed expressions as she went through it. It went from anger, to joy, to resignation. She handed the letter back while keeping her gaze fixed on her knees. "Do you think they'll actually listen and not tell my parents?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "If they're angry enough, they might do it just out of spite."

Lily nodded. "I guess if I get a Howler from my mum, I'll understand what happened."

"Surely she wouldn't—"

"—my grandmother was famous for her Howlers," Lily interrupted. She faced Scorpius again. "But you should send that letter. I can see how much you want to, and my issues and worries shouldn't stand in your way. Our relationship is supposed to be equal, and that means we have to compromise. Think of this as my compromise, and the next time we disagree on something..." She trailed off.

And Scorpius picked up the train of thought. "The next time we disagree on something, I'll do the compromising."

"Good. Remember that," she warned. They were silent for a few moments, and then shyly, Lily asked, "Did you really mean it when you wrote you thought we were the real thing?"

Scorpius blushed. "Well, maybe a little bit."

Lily giggled. "Good, because I feel the same way."

 _Part IV_

It was June, and Lily couldn't wait to get back to school. At least she would soon get to see Scorpius because she and Albus were going over to the Manor to spend time with him, especially since her mum didn't want any Malfoy in her house.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had been surprisingly accepting of their son's relationship with Lily, and they hadn't even told her family about it. Scorpius looked so much happier since his family knew, and she knew she needed to tell her own family the truth soon.

As of right now, though, Lily was doing her best to ignore what was going on around her. No matter how much she tried to ignore the words, it was just so hard because Rose had that kind of voice that cut through _everything_.

Rose, who up until recently, hated the very idea of Scorpius just because he was a Slytherin, suddenly seemed to realize how desirable the quiet blond actually was. Despite being a Slytherin, she decided the Scorpius was worthy of her, and Rose wanted to make him hers.

Rose giggled as she leaned closer to Lily. She didn't seem to get that Lily wasn't happy with the way the conversation was going, and the younger girl was about two seconds from completely losing it. "I just know once I show him I'm interested, Scorpius will want me. I'm the smartest girl in our year. So many guys like me already. Scorpius will know how lucky he is that I've decided that he's going to be my boyfriend."

Lily shot a glance to the other side of the room where her dad and Aunt Hermione were quietly talking. Albus was sitting next to Teddy a little bit away as well, and James was currently discussing Quidditch strategy with Roxanne. Then she looked at Rose. "How do you know Scorpius isn't already seeing someone?"

Rose inelegantly scoffed. "Please, even if he _was_ seeing someone, he'll dump the chit in a heartbeat once he knows _I_ want him."

Lily glared down at her lap. Despite Rose's words, she knew it wasn't true. If she could say one thing honestly about her relationship with Scorpius, it was that she didn't doubt how deeply Scorpius felt about her. And he never indicated there had been any other girl he liked besides Lily.

In fact, he even acknowledged in his letter to his parents that Lily was the only girl who he had ever been interested in. Still, she hated the fact that Rose seemed so sure of her power over Scorpius, when she had treated him like he was less than the dirt on her shoes since they started at Hogwarts.

Lily looked at Rose. "You forget I've been friends with Scorpius since I started at Hogwarts, and I think you're overestimating yourself. I know for a fact that he has no interest in you, and I also know that he's very much taken," Lily stated challengingly.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Please, you might be _friends_ with Scorpius, but I will be his girlfriend by the end of the year. I guarantee it. Whoever he's dating will just have to cry into her pillow and move on, because she will be history by the time I'm done with my master plan," she finished smugly.

And just like that, Lily lost it. She stood up and shouted, "Well, guess what! _I'm_ dating Scorpius, and I'm not giving him up without a fight. And you know what? He told me that he thought you were a self-centered princess, and he didn't understand why so many guys found you attractive. He will never be interested in you, because he told me that I was the only girl he had ever liked! You have _never_ turned his head in any way other than disgust! And if I hear about you putting the moves on my boyfriend, I will Bat-Bogey you until you see stars!"

Rose's mouth was gaping, and Lily stiffened as she realized her secret was out of the bag.

She looked around the room. Teddy had a small grin on his face, but he didn't seem surprised. He was always a bit more perceptive than the rest of them, and Lily wouldn't be shocked if he already knew, or was at least suspicious, about her relationship with Scorpius. Albus had an unreadable look on his face, but Lily would deal with that later. James looked angry and Roxanne looked amused. Hermione had a hand covering her mouth as if she was trying to stifle giggles, but when her eyes zeroed in on Rose, she looked slightly disappointed in her daughter. Rose was angry of course, but Lily didn't care about that.

Then there was her dad. He was staring at Lily as though he was seeing her in a new light.

She walked over to him. "Hi, Daddy."

"How long have you been dating Scorpius?"

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Um, since about a month after the Christmas break. Listen, me not telling you wasn't Scorpius' idea. It was mine. He actually didn't want it to be a secret, but considering how a lot of the family looks at Scorpius, I didn't want to deal with that kind of animosity about dating him. You know how Mum reacted when I followed in Albus' footsteps and became friends with Scorpius. She won't be happy about me dating him now, and he's important to me." It was all said so fast as she wanted to get it out before her dad interrupted her.

Her dad looked at her aunt. "Hermione, can you…?"

Aunt Hermione nodded. "Yes, I need to have a little talk with my daughter anyways, about respect and thinking before she speaks."

Her dad took her hand and led her outside to the backyard. They sat down on the platform step, side-by-side, just like they used to when Lily was a little girl, after he came home from work. "Did you think I would agree with your mum about you dating Scorpius? If I remember correctly, I made sure your friendship with him wasn't forbidden back when you were a first year."

Lily shrugged. "Friendship and dating are two different things. And since Scorpius is my first boyfriend, I thought you might go a little bit psycho about it."

Harry chuckled. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I'd probably go a little bit psycho about you dating anyone, no matter who your first boyfriend was. After all, you're my little girl, and no father likes the idea of their little girl becoming a woman, and dating is a sign of a girl becoming a woman."

"Daddy, Scorpius is important to me. He makes me happy. And he treats me well. I know he has the utmost respect for me, and I just can't imagine not being with him."

Harry took her hand. "Well, that's all a father can really ask for when it comes to his little girl dating. Do Scorpius' parents know about you two?"

Lily nodded. "Scorpius didn't want to keep it a secret from them, and they're okay with it. I'm sorry they knew before you did."

Harry pulled her into a loose hug. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I was right about the fact that Draco really has changed. The Draco I knew at school would never have accepted the relationship."

"You're not going to tell me that I have to stop dating Scorpius, right?" Lily asked fearfully. She didn't think he would, based on what he already said, but she just wanted to be certain.

"No, and I'll talk to her mum and James and hopefully get them to understand that Scorpius isn't the way Draco was while in school, and in fact, the adult Draco is nothing like the kid Draco. I'm sure if we give them time, they'll come around."

"I can understand Mum a little bit, but what about James? I mean, he doesn't have any bad experiences with the Malfoys."

"James senses your mum's displeasure, so he reacts in a similar fashion."

Lily nodded.

"Don't worry Lily-Pad. I'll make everything okay," he promised.

Lily smiled within her dad's embrace. Somehow, she believed his words. Dads always made things okay after all; it was their job.

 _Part V_

Harry couldn't believe the day actually came. He still remembered when he first discovered the fact that his daughter was dating the son of his old school rival. Despite Lily's words about how important Scorpius was to her, he didn't think the relationship would last more than a year. After all, most school romances ended before graduation.

He was proven wrong, though, because here he was, getting ready to walk his daughter down the aisle at her wedding.

He straightened his dress robes as he thought about everything that had come to pass.

Although Lily and Scorpius' love held strong, no matter what obstacles came their way, some things had changed since that fateful day. For one thing, his marriage to Ginny fell apart when she couldn't get passed her prejudices, and she couldn't stand the fact that Harry chose to support their daughter instead of alienating her.

Ginny and Lily's relationship was still strained, and unfortunately, he didn't even know if Ginny was attending the wedding.

Although initially on his mother's side, James did come around when he saw how happy Lily was and how much of a princess Scorpius actually treated her. How could he stay mad when his little sister was just so darn happy? And that was what he asked his mum when she got angry that he was no longer on her side.

Albus remained one of their staunchest supporters once he got over his fear that he'd one day be forced to choose a side.

Many of the Weasleys had different opinions of the relationship—some positive and some negative—but Lily and Scorpius didn't let it stop them from being together.

And when Rose actually called Lily's bluff and tried to snatch Scorpius' attention away, Lily held true to her promise and sent continuous Bat-Bogey hexes at her until Rose got it through her head that Lily wasn't a pushover.

The two cousins could still barely be in the same room together without getting into a fight, as Rose continuously sprouted out how she was so much better than Lily and Scorpius must either be blind or under the influence of a love potion.

Hermione didn't know what to say because no matter what she tried, nothing seemed to penetrate through Rose's head. She hated the idea of missing the wedding, but she wasn't coming, just so she could make sure that Rose stayed away in order to save Lily's big day.

Lily, of course, understood and was grateful for her favorite aunt's sacrifice.

Still, despite the problems within the family, here they were, and Harry knew there was no one better for his daughter than Scorpius. He and Draco would never be close friends, but they now had a civil relationship and they could be in the same room without arguing. It was progress.

"Daddy?" a tinkling voice asked from the doorway.

Harry looked over his shoulder and his breath caught. "You look absolutely stunning, Lily. Scorpius' mouth is going to be on the floor when he sees you."

She blushed. "I hope so. Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?"

Harry didn't feel any concern, although he was sad to see his little girl leaving home for good. "Of course."

He held out his arm and Lily looped her own arms through it.

Today was the first day of the rest of Lily's life, and it would be a day to remember.

* * *

Scorpius never thought he would be this lucky. But the best thing that could have happened to him did happen.

Lily was walking down the aisle. She was going to be his wife. His had his parents' support, and Lily had a good chunk of her family's support. And she didn't seem upset about the ones who didn't support her. In fact, she barely talked about them, as if they weren't important in the big picture.

He had never seen anyone as beautiful as Lily in a white gown. Her red hair framed her face perfectly and he green eyes sparkled with the utmost joy. Her smile made his heartbeat accelerate, and he was sure he was sweating, but he hoped no one noticed.

Pardon the cliché, but she looked like an angel fallen from Heaven, and he knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

When they reached him, Harry took Lily's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Then he looked at Scorpius. "Take care of my daughter. Make her happy."

Scorpius nodded. "I will. Promise."

And he would honor that vow until death.

When Harry moved away, Lily squeezed Scorpius' hand. "Are you ready to get married?"

"I've been ready since the first day we kissed," he weakly joked, even if there was some truth to it. "Are you ready, Miss Potter, soon to be Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Let's do this."


End file.
